Determination
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: "A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work." - Unknown. - Eight girls, one dream. The next big WWE Diva. Welcome to NXT: Determination. NOT and Bella Twins Story!
1. Introduction

The arena was buzzing with fans from all over the country, no, the world. They were all excited for the new season of WWE NXT. This season would feature eight new divas all with one thing in mind...making it to WWE. This season of NXT is called Determination. All these girls were hand selected by talented WWE officials, divas, and superstars. Some from FCW, some from wrestling schools. It was almost showtime and all the girls were in the back in their attire, anxiously awaiting the start of the show to find out who their pros will be.

_You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl _

As the song boomed through the arena, the lovely and talented Dominique make her way down the ramp to the ring. She's been a diva for 3 years now, held the title twice and is one of the best. Once she was in the ring, another familiar theme began to play.

_I had a buddy come down 'round last July  
Called me when he crossed the Mason-Dixon Line  
Said he was headed down south and looking for a real good time. _

The lovely and fierce Elisha 'Shae' made her way to the ring. She has been in WWE for about 4 years now, but sadly only held the title once. She's an amazing diva with tremendous talent. She was not one to be messed with. Her and Domi, as she goes by, are the best of friends outside of the ring, but bitter enemies inside the squared circle. They are currently in a feud for the title on WWE's main brand Raw.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to WWE's NXT Determination!" Elisha said loud and clear into the mic, the fans going crazy.

"This season, we have eight lovely and talented girls, but only one of them can make it as WWE's next diva." Domi chimed in, Elisha not to happy.

"How about we meet these lovely ladies?!" Elisha glared at Domi then smiled at the crowd.

_You've been running your mouth__  
__For quite a while now__  
__You think you got what it takes?__  
__Well let's find out!__  
_"First we have Violet!" Elisha announced as Violet made her usual entrance.

_You gotta want it  
You gotta want it  
You gotta want it  
You gotta want it_

Don't sit there while you waste away  
Tied up in what you're not  
I watched you slowly fade away  
Laid out and left to rot

"Meet Miranda!"

_Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill.  
While his daughter hid and watched,  
She dare not breathe. She was so still.  
Just as an angel cried for the slaughter,  
Abraham's daughter raised her voice. _

"Lydia Isabelle!"

_There's something 'bout you  
There's something 'bout you  
There's something in your eyes  
Tells me we gonna be alright  
I'm playing with fire  
Playing with fire  
That nothing can put out  
But I feel so safe right now, baby _

"Emma!"

_Aren't you somethin' to admire  
Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side ... _

"Jasmine!"

_H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo_

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight

"Jade!"

_Got a figure like a pinup,__  
__Got a figure like a doll.__  
__Don't care if you think I'm dumb,__  
__I don't care at all.__  
__Candy bear sweetie pie, wanna be adored.__  
__I'm the girl you'd die for._  
"Katrina!"

_Oh oh yeah_

_Oh oh yeah,oh yeahLets go  
It feels like I want to let it go (go)_

_Show you think I'll never ever show (show) _

_Were burning down the house tonight (tonight)_

_Step into the bright spotlight_  
"Belinda!"

Once all the girls were in the ring, they looked at each other. Some were friends and stood next to each other throwing glares at those they did not like.

"Looks like we already have some cliques here." Domi mentioned.

"That's good. Makes for an interesting and intense competition." Elisha smirked.

"Now...who wants to meet the pros?" Domi asked, the crowd erupting. "Alright, here they are."

"_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Hotel. Shield."_

"Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. The Shield!" Elisha announced, some people booing, others cheering.

_I'm here to show the world__  
__I'm here to show the world__  
__Come on__  
__Bring it on_

"The showoff, Dolph Ziggler!"  
Then the sound of a saxophone and island music starts to play.

"Primo!"

Next, some semi-hardcore music started to play.

_God save our queen._

"Wade Barrett!"

After that, some upbeat music began to play.

"Tyson Kidd!"

_Awwweeeesssooommmeeee_

_I came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and beg_

"The Miz!"

Once he made his way to the ring, all the girls looked around, wondering who their pro will be.

"Now girls. Tonight's first task will be a battle royal. You'll meet your pros after that. Once they see how you are in the ring, we'll match you up with the one who is suited best for you." Domi explained, the girls nodding.

"Now pros, go have a seat on the stage because that match is happening right now!" Elisha announced as her and Domi exited the ring as well. All the girls stood in the ring, staring at each other, picking their first prey. This was going to be a good match with everyone wanting to show their best.


	2. Battle Royal

The battle royal was in full swing and everyone was doing their best to impress the judges. They ere all determined to be the best and get the judge they wanted, hopefully.

Out of the eight girls, only five remained. Those eliminated were, Emma, Belinda, and Jasmine. They were hit with cheap shots and sent over the top rope quickly. For the little bit they were in the ring, they gave it their all. The girls still in were, Violet, Miranda, Lydia, Katrina, and Jade. Each girl was doing everything they could to be the last one in that ring to prove that they were they best.

Miranda and Lydia were trying to eliminate each other while Jade and Violet were trying to get rid of each other. From out of nowhere, Katrina knocked Lydia off the the apron, elimination her. Violet eliminated Jade then went over to help Miranda, them being best friends. Violet took a few shots at Katrina while she had Miranda on her shoulders, but Katrina kicked Violet, her falling to the mat. Violet looked up to see Miranda being thrown over the top rope. Cursing to herself, she got up them went after Katrina, hitting in the head multiple times. Getting dizzy, Katrina started to get shaky on her feet. Violet sent her across the ring into the ropes, Katrina holding on to them. Violet went for a running clothesline, in hopes to eliminate Katrina. Katrina flipped over the top rope, managing to to hang on. Both girls started giving each other blows, neither giving up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Miranda came, pulling Katrina's leg, her falling to the floor.

_Ding ding ding._

The sound of the bell went off, Violet being the winner. She was ecstatic on the inside, but was being tough and cocky on the outside. The crowd began to boo her, her climbing the rope, raising her hands in the air.

"I don't care! Hate me! Come on! I love it!" she taunted, the crowd not being able to hear her.

She hopped off the top rope, going to the middle of the ring. The rest of the girls then joined her. It was now time for the pros to picked who their rookies would be.

"Great job ladies." Elisha smiled, as she and Domi entered the ring.

"Now the moment of truth..." Domi started. "...the pros took a vote backstage on who would pick first and that person is...Dean Ambrose!"

All the girls got nervous. Some liked him, some hated him. They were all anxiously awaiting for him to pick.

"I must say...I'm very impressed." He stood up. "You all did great in that ring, but there is only one girl I want to be my rookie. The one girl who will go far in this company. She will become a champion within her first month of being a diva. The next diva will be..." He paused, all the girls freaking on the inside. "...Violet." He said.

Violet was kind of shocked. She was hoping that The Miz would pick her. She modeled everything she did after him. She was kind of disappointed that Dean picked her, but happy at the same time. Some of the girls gave her looks, not good ones either. She did know one person who wanted Dean as a pro and knew that person would not be mad at her. She smirked as she exited the ring and walked up the ramp, joining Dean.

"Now that, that's done...Dolph, your turn." Domi announced.

"Let me see...the one girls that impressed ME the most is...Lydia." He said.

Lydia nodded, exiting the ring and going to stand by her new pro.

"Wade...you're up."

"The lovely lady that I choose is...Belinda."

"Tyson." Elisha said as Belinda made her way to her pro.

"I pick...Katrina."

"Primo." Domi said as Katrina left the ring.

"One girl and one girl only...Jade."

"Roman." Domi nodded.

"The one girl that I pick and who will be the best diva is...Emma."

"Alright. Seth." Elisha said.

"Out of the two girls left...I have to go with...Jasmine."

"So Miz, looks like your rookie will be Miranda. I'm sure you'll bot get along just well." Elisha said, since Miz was not happy about getting the last pick.

As Miranda walked up the ramp, she looked at Violet who looked like she wanted to trade places. If Miranda could, she would in a heartbeat. She may have been picked last, but she was one who lasted the longest in the battle royal. Once all the rookies and pros met on stage, Domi and Elisha had one final thing to say.

"Now that we've all met...get to know each other. Next week there will be singles matches. The one who gets the best scores from the pros will be save from elimination the following week." Elisha explained.

"We hope that you all had fun tonight, because it's about to get a lot tougher from here on out. Go back, train, workout, and bust your butt like you never have before. It's a long hard road and it's about to get bumpy." Domi said to end the show.

The music went off and the show went off the air. All the rookies followed their pros to the back as they were told what to do the next day.


End file.
